Me and my fiancée
by nanosha
Summary: isis & seto r engaged and they r a happy couple but there must be some probs isis/seto
1. Chapter 1

Me and my fiancée

Me and my fiancée

To have a girlfriend in your senior year in High School is cool but to have a fiancée it is wonderful

We escape classes and make out in the middle of the lesson get detentions, we live together, and the most wonderful thing is that all of our classes are together …

I looked up to the math teacher that was bubbling about numbers and triangles and he goes on and on blah blah blah…

I turned to my right to look at Isis her head was resting on the disk and her eyes was barely open she smiled at me , and throw a kiss that I catch with a smile and put my hand on my heart to show her that its where I put her kisses she smiled and closed her eyes She stayed up late last night and you do not want to know why …

I watched her sleeping like an angel send from heaven for me…only me…every time I look at her it's like I'm looking at her for the first time allover again , she is a breathtaking , every thing in her is so complete and perfect her smooth honey skin , her silky black hair ,

her eyes that I consider them as two blue jewels that always shine like two stars that had fall from the sky , her pearly white teeth that makes her smile perfect , her rosy sweet lips that always taste like strawberry , and oh how I love them when they touch main so tenderly and loving , and her hands her soft hands when they touch me so kindly and when they lie in my strong ones looking for safety

She is my gracious angel she is Isis the goddess of love and beauty and she is main…

"Mr.Kaiba did you finish daydreaming about your fiancée?" my math teacher asked and my face turned 100 shads of red and the class start laughing "sorry sir" I said and low my head…

"ok class lets complete…"and again he start talking nonstop but thank goodness that the bell ring and it was time for lunch my favorite class where everybody learn how to eat and I learn how to kiss…

I grab Isis hand and

We walked to our lockers and put the stupid books in there, and then we went to the school garden,

to our tree where I dug S&I 4ever I sit down, and Isis set in my lap I start kissing her neck she giggled then I moved to her lips we stayed like this for 15 minutes then isis pull away she look at me with those turquoise that I was lost in …

"Seto I'm starving… let's go eat something cuz I don't think I can complete the school day if we don't and you know what will happen" Isis said and rested her head on his shoulder in tiredness

"Yeah I know you'll faint like the other day and you'll make me scared to death" I replyed and smiled at her and she kissed me nose

"Ok then lets go"she stood up and pull me with her

I really didn't want to go but she become really skinny and I'm afraid she'll become sick, I'll never forgive myself if that happens cuz I keep her like that with all of my lunch kissing and me being late for diner so sometimes she sleep without eating...

We enter the lunchroom and set on some table next to the window "you sit here and I'll bring you lunch ok?" I said and she nodded …

"Hi Mr.kaiba" said the women that sell the food or whatever they call her

"Hi …hmmm…I want some salad, a turkey sandwich, a diet pippsi and a chocolate cake" I said and paid her money then take the salver and went bake to where isis was,

setting looking at a little blue red bird that was eating bread I put the salver down then

kissed her cheek she turned to look at me and smiled then mouthed thank you

"Welcome" I said settin' down next to her puttin' an arm around her waist and start kissing her neck as she eats…

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 2

Me and my fiancée

Isis's POV

I juz luv when he kisses my neck like that but my happyness didn't last as the prensibal stand in front of us with her cold gaze then her old furrowed lips

"This is a School for God sake not ur bedroom … If I caught u tow like that again…U won't be pleased at ALL"

she said then told seto to let go and set in another chair in front of me I put on a sad face but she glared at me and she lift her nose up addin'" I'll be watchin' u" and with that she finaly left.

"I HATE HER," I said loudly but seto hushed me dwon

"Isis do u want her to hear u…and give us a detention"

"So what we had detentions before…it's not the end of the world...u know"

"Baby I know but I have a meetin' this afternoon I can't be late," he said as he took a bite from the chocolate cack…Isis looked annoyed

"But seto u promised we'll spend more time together" she was about to cry but seto put one hand on her cheek and the othere on her hands

"Sweetheart I'm really sorry but this meetin' is very important…plz forgive me baby I promise I'll make it up 4 u when I come back and I won't be late," he said and kissed her hand she smiled at him and incline her head to her side "promise?" she asked

"Definitly" he said kissin' her lips softly "oh and baby I can't give u a ride home" my mouth

Was wide open I wanted to kill him "WHAT!?" I shouted

"Isis baby..." he tried to hold my hands but I pulled away" Isis…plz don't do that …I can't go home after skool and the othere driver is sick…baby doll plz 4give me…" he gave me the puppy eyes I can't resist

"Ok ok wateva seto…"I said and continue eatin' my sandwich he throw a kiss and winked to me I glared at him and he made a face I couldn't help but laugh…

The skool day finaly finished oh god I'm tired but that asshole who happened to me my fiance left me with no ride home I swear I'll kill him

SHIT it started to rain ahhhhhhh seto u r in a big trouble….

Dammit, I forgo my umbrella...hope u r happy seto…I thought as I walked through the skool gate I feel like cryin' I start walkin' home…

10 minutes later I was all wet and I was sooooooo cold ….how could he do such a thin' to me?? However, he is sooooooo payin' 4 it in the hard way

Then I continue walkin'

Seto's POV

As I walked into the meetin' room I noteced that it was rainin' outside

SHIT isis is walkin' home without an umbrella she will kill me

God how could I do this to her

I turned around to tell the driver to go after her but the man I was meetin' entered the room

I had to greet him I shock his hand "welcome mr.heroshi..take a set plz"

"Thnx mr.kaiba.." he said and sit down

"Ummm excuse me Mr.Heroshi I have to make this phone call" I said takin' my cell he nodded

I went outside to call isis and make sure she is ok

The phone ringed and ringed and RINGED

Where the fuck is she ??

**Meanwhile**

Isis was tired so tired she lean on some wall and searched her bag for her cell to call seto she seriously needed a ride she will deal with not talkin' to him again later

SHIT SHIT SHIT

DAMMIIT!! I forgot my cell in my locker this couldn't get worse she thought and start cryin' "why seto…why??" she said to herself

And, start walkin' again as the air got colder she tried to keep her wet body warm

"Hi miss r u ok there?" some car pulled over and a guy insaid asked

Isis looked at him with her red tired eyes she juz nodded but it was so obvious she wasn't the guy opened the door for her she juz couldn't say no the road to home was still so long so she entered the warm cozy car and closd the door

"Hi I'm patrek u can call me patt" the guy said smilin'

Isis looked at him and smile "I'm isis" he took her cold hand & to Isis surprise and kiss it

"Nice to meet u Isis"…he start the car and drove

Isis was so tired so she fell asleep and she wasn't happy at all when sho woke up

Isis POV

I opened my eyes slowly …GOD my bones hurt ,I can't even move .

I tried to sit but I couldn't it felt like I'm tied up I looked at my wrists

Oh shit!! I AM tied up

Fuck what happened, I looked around the room it was some kind of old shanty the place was dark, the only light was commin' from a lamp hangin' on the roof.

How the hell I got in here?? Then it hit me I remembered that guy patt or sth,

He pulled over…oh CRAP…dammit I fell asleep he must have kiddnaped me or sth

"Hellooo..!!...anyone there??" I called

"Well well u woke up… finally" some one said and came out of the darkness

"Patt!!... what the hell r u doin'…why am I tied up…where the fuck am I??" I yelled

He laughed evily " baby doll u r my fancy that jurk doesn't deserve u… " he said as he took a sit in front of me

"Let me go…plz...i'll give u whateva u want…I'm so tired,"I said, as I felt so dizzy

"Oh sweet face don't worry I'll take a good care of u" he said and moved some fallin' hair from my face "look at this beautiful face..u'll be save with me baby" he said and got up.

"plz I'm beggin' u" I cried


End file.
